Bugs to Reports (broken stuff)
Bugs that have been fixed but the fix has not been released are marked (fixed). All bugs with a released fix have moved to the fixed bugs page of the wiki. General Bugs (companion issues would go here) *inconsistency in trap/lock xp. things are marked to give xp, but are not always doing so *issue Muta'sin is joined at level 6, not 1. His showed domains (and one of Laisera's) is wrong. *fixed Mutasin convo would drop if you asked him a specific question. Neverwinter *I can't get the ranger to follow me, I think the talk-trigger isn't going off. *fixed I opened the passage into the other sewers as well. This let me enter the NW academy, where Kvas mumbled something about "the entering standards" and "fabricated papers". I guess this is another way to enter there, but not the one I chose. *fixed - The priest guy in the Dragon Cult wanted to get a stolen book. I stole the book, let it in Kvas inventory by accident, and was surprised I could give the book to the priest several times, each time gaining 200 gold (but no XP). When I placed the item in MY inventory, it disappeared and the dialog option as well. *fixed added flail to store in nest *fixed increased Tan's charisma to represent his force of will. Al-Qasr Al-Kabir *" If you worship the same god as Dhiya Al-Din, you can use this to get the antidote without paying, pickpocketing, or combat." My god was Mask, but I could talk as if it'd be Talos.. *fixed two merchants had the same store when they should have had individual stores. *fixed added flails to stores Calimport Muzad *- Calimport Trade Dispute Quest is not updating. Killed Nadim and get no option to report *fixed - Nasim doesn't take the book if not in MY inventory (it was in Kvas again). I got the reward, but could not approach Nasim again like with the dragon book. Since it was utterly useless, I sold it for 2 GP some time later. *fixed - Fadi was glad that I killed Nasim. He gave me 5000 Gold, as often as I told him about Nasims death (dialog option 2, 2) without mentioning the note that Nasim left. *]- When I told Fadi of Nasims note, he gave me the order to kill Nadim. When I approached Nadim, he wanted to know if Fadi was dead, but I never got Nadims orders to kill Fadi, and never told Nadim that Nasim was dead. *fixed while retrying something in Calimport, I wanted to attack Falak the will-o-wisp after completing all three tasks (dialog option). Didn't work out, he still stayed friendly. I wanted to test his "impossible" status.. *fixed- The Almasi spellbook maze is broken when I meet the worgs (third step?), both the survival and the spellcraft checks are really appraise checks. By the way, 50 XP or something for solving the checks would be nice. *fixed- After killing Almasi, I went to the Temple of the Night to report. The priestess gave me the orders to kill Almasi AGAIN and AGAIN, until I found the dialog option "have already killed Almasi", and her reply was that I'm able to read minds. *fixed- After killing the high priestess and her guards, I walked over to Falak, and notified him that I completed the Almasi and the Shar Temple quest. I could tell Falak dozens of times of Almasis death, he would always give out 750 XP + 2000 GP, until I ultimately shut him up by completing his third quest with the prince. *fixed- Shut Falak up? No! I could speak to Falak again with the option of "I have reconsidered" (I think I first declined his orders, but then did them anyway) and he would give me all three orders AGAIN (and again), but never honoring that I already completed these tasks (so, at least no infinite gold+XP anymore). Oh, and I earn an empty journal entry this way. *fixed if you kill the former lover before talking to the Matron, you can now correctly report the death. *fixed flails added to weapons merchants in the Muzad and underdark. *fixed a dialog option with Falak will now properly cause a fight. City of Pros *there's this woman who gives you the quest to bring a rat. As a reward for that or other quest, she gives you a dagger. IIRC, you can get another dagger if you kill her, but there shouldn't be a second one. Halruaa/Riverbridge *Riverbridge has music Ekkathys *The tower can be built as both a wizard tower and a guard tower but the guard tower option is in a different building so both options can be built. Regardless, nothing shows up on the keep report. Also, the guard tower is empty. I am not sure whether there is supposed to be any occupant(s). *(need a more specific report on the sequence causing this. doesn't look like this is possible.) The Thralls of Orcus attack me on sight when I enter the crypt. I have the quest to kill them, but I have no option to talk. Is this normal? I ask because the other time I played I was able to talk to them, but I didn't have that quest yet. *I got a blank journal entry when I asked about the adventurers. Murann *fixed My own problem is this the Ogre Mage Slaver asks for gold or a item to send you slaves for Illithids (sp?) and so I went for the item, however when I got back I found he stuck on the "Did you find my runaway slaves yet?" dialog. A quest I could not and cannot complete due to the door to where said slaves are cannot be opened. (I would guess that if you say maybe instead of yes when getting the quest the open door trigger does not fire). At any rate, is there any way to get around this or do I need to start over or just by pass it? *fixed you can no longer repeatedly get neomar ships keys from the neomar merchant in conversation *fixed the dwarf smith sells flails Other Areas *Agarar Summoning Circle: After Carcarin summoned the bladelings, nothing happened, supposedly the party was to be teleported to the second circle? but after looting the bladelings, nothing seems to happen *No journal update for my 3rd crown piece at the Frozen Pyramid. *fixed added transitions to Copper Mountain lowest level, Dwarven Stronghold Residential Area. Category:Al-Qasr Al-Kabir Category:Calimport Muzad Category:Pros Category:Halruaa/Riverbridge Category:Ekkathys Category:Other Areas Category:Neverwinter